


I Needed That

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Hot Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: I'm a depressed rat in the rat race, just doing this life thing every day.  I'm drinking every day, smoking when I can get my hands on some shit, and I'm a dysfunctional functional member of society.  I'm 25 and a virgin.  If you needed any description of how depressed I am these days... there it is.But I'm swept into another world, with huge mechs and femmes, and other humans who have become like siblings to me.  I've got the family and friends I've always needed and wanted.And I might just have a chance at finally getting a boyfriend.





	I Needed That

**Author's Note:**

> ***I have edited and updated this to be more interesting!!! Revel in the betterness of what I've done***

 

 

_ My name is Yasmin.  I’m a middle-20s chick who has no fucking idea what this life thing is.  I work a basic office job filing paperwork and sending emails (I mean, fuck, gotta pay off that student debt somehow. right?).  It’s a decent paying job, so I just keep going. I’ve had very few relationships my whole life, simply because I don’t really like anyone, and becoming pregnant scares the shit out of me.  Apparently not being a risk taker sexually is a huge turn off. Anyway, I’ve never made it to home base in the heterosexual way. I hate kids and would rather not saddle myself with that risk.  Therefore… I’m a turn off. At this point, existing is a turn off for me. I work this stupid job, to come home to an empty apartment, see friends infrequently, and have nothing else to look forward to. _

_ Besides the copious amounts of alcohol and weed I consume. _

_ The liquor store on the way home from work doesn’t even ID me anymore, I buy so much shit there.  I have my hook-ups to get weed, but I do prefer the effects of alcohol. Getting high is for when I want to still be functional.  Normally, functionality is not a concern when I’m trying to fuck myself up like this. I’m not as upset about the fact that I’m not in a relationship, as much as I am about the fact that I have to do this fucking boring job only to be repaid with an equally boring home life.  The only thrills I get are brought on by drugs or alcohol. _

_ For background, I grew up in an emotionally abusive household.  I was never made to feel like anything but a waste of time and resources.  Therefore… I see myself like that. I do look like one: I’m a tiny, petite girl.  I'm kind of an alternative type: ya know, the ones that listen to rock and metal but aren't as deep in. I've got long black hair, a few tattoos, a few piercings (mostly my ears, but I have a lip piercing, nose piercing, and a septum piercing), and I wear darker clothes, but otherwise I look pretty chill, mostly because I am.  I don’t wear a lot of makeup unless I’m going to a concert. At a concert though… I’ll temporarily go back to my edgy emo phase, the heavy eyeliner and black lipstick mostly. Maybe I’m this edgy looking bitch because of all this… who knows. _

*********

 

It’s the same boring day as always.

I’m in this office that I’m in every day, typing away and filing documents.  And answering emails. Just like every other day at this job. I don’t mind that the tasks are mindless though, it gives me space to think and imagine things.

Basically I do similar work to a secretary or customer service rep, but I don’t have to deal with people face to face (the level of thankful I am for this is unreal).  Type shit, answer customer and corporate emails, manage important files and documents, all that boring, mindless shit. I have to pay for my college debt somehow, and this pays well enough for me to be comfortable as a single woman while being able to pay for most everything fairly easily.  I’m definitely never having kids (got my tubes tied as soon as a doctor would take me seriously that yes, _I do not want kids_ ), so all my savings are for me and whatever endeavors I decide to go with (being quite lonely with no friends has allowed my savings to grow to a decent amount).  I honestly would love to be in a relationship again at some point, but I just don’t seem to find anyone I click with. No problem, more time and money to drink and smoke weed.  And play video games. I do love to waste time playing online games.

With that all said, I’m reaching the end of my work day (finally).  I just have a few final things to do, and I’m out. I’m going through the list of things I’m going to do before I go straight home: liquor store, maybe hit up a grocery store to pick up something for dinner… maybe not that.  I might go with takeout tonight. I’m too tired to be arsed with cooking anything right now.

I’ve finished my work now… after bidding the few people I talk to farewell, I’m out.  It’s Friday, bitches. That’s got me decided on takeout. Fuck doing anything when I don’t have to work tomorrow.  Before driving off, I get out my phone and place an order for pizza. I love these apps… I can just tap a few things and there will be a pizza waiting for me (if you’re getting the idea that I’m a lazy fuck… you would be quite right).  I drive off, playing some of my favorite heavy metal music, and after picking up my whiskey and pizza, am soon home.

I had noticed, despite my focus on getting home, that a dark purple sports car had been following me.  I thought nothing of it until they followed me into my neighborhood. _That’s weird_ , I thought, _I don’t recall anyone having that car on my side of the neighborhood._  Maybe they’re visiting someone.  They didn’t park next to me, so I’m not too worried about it.  I entered the building where my one-bedroom apartment is, climbed the stairs, and entered.  Curious, I set my pizza and whiskey down on the table and peeked out the window to see if the purple car was still there.

It was.  And it had moved right next to mine.

“All right, that’s fucking creepy,” I said worriedly.  I’m going to eat some of this pizza and drink some whiskey, and check this out.  Not without bringing a knife of course (I collect decorative swords and knives, so I’m in no shortage of ways to defend myself).  

After eating way more pizza than a human being should consume and taking several shots, I looked again.  There was another car that looked exactly the same. I shook my head to clear it, thinking that the whiskey combined with my anxiety has got me seeing things.  I peeked out again. Nope. There’s two of them.

I changed out of my work clothes, put on a hoodie, tucked a knife in each pocket of my hoodie, and after taking one final shot, I slowly crept out of my apartment, braced for someone to be waiting outside of my apartment.

There’s no one.

All right, that’s reassuring (for real, it is).  I slowly walked down the stairs and went outside.  I looked around. No one.

This is really creeping me out now.  I drew one of the knives, in case of a surprise attack.  I know anyone watching probably thought I was crazy, but this is sending chills down my spine.  Especially since it’s getting dark out. I took out my phone and took a picture of the cars in case I needed police involvement.  I’m looking for anyone who might be even the slightest bit sketchy. Nothing.

I decided to try something.  I can’t drive now that I’m full of liquor, so I decide to take a walk.  Let’s see if anyone followed me. To sober people this would be stupid, but drunk me is down to test some waters.  There’s a convenience store nearby, so I do have a public place to hide out in if it got out of hand.

I’m startled by the sound of a giant jet flying overhead.  I’m really getting freaked out. Weed is legal now, all right?!  Otherwise I have nothing of any sort on my record that constitutes “breaking the law”!  I’m just going to run and chill at the convenience center for a bit. As I’m running, none other than the two sports cars are following me… I screamed and continued running….

They aren’t fucking cars.

Once we’ve hit a quiet, more secluded area, they turn into… fucking alien robot looking things.  They’re waaay bigger than me… at this point I’m frozen with fear. “W-what do you want?” I asked shakily, my legs losing all of their strength.  Thanks whiskey.

They said nothing, but pointed what appeared to be laser guns at me.  “WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU CAN TAKE IT AND GO!” I backed up uncertainly.  One of them lunged at me, and now I’m in a spiky… hand (servo)? I don’t even have it in me to scream, I’m so petrified.  What do they want with me?! I didn’t do anything!

“Lord Megatron, we have secured the human,” one of them said.

Who the hell is that?

“Excellent,” came a gravelly voice.  “Bring it to me.”

No sooner than the words were said, something hit the robot holding me, sending me flying.  I’m caught by another, but this one looks less intimidating. He’s yellow and black, and he has a… dare I say, sweet face.  He says a few things in the form of beeps and whirs that I can’t understand, possibly trying to reassure me that he wasn’t going to hurt me.

“Please don’t hurt me,” I sobbed.  I was crying now, just so spent after all that’s just happened.

He shook his head.

If he meant he wouldn’t hurt me… thank god.

“Bumblebee, take the human to safety!” came a deep, commanding voice.

The yellow and black bot set me down, then turned into a yellow Camaro.  I think he wants me to get in… I got in and he sped off. I’m just about to lose consciousness at this point.  All I remember seeing is a bright flash of blue-white light….

I woke up in a bed in an… interesting place.  It was huge, and thus far I can’t see much. A kind lady is watching over me.  “Are you all right?” she asked.

I’m still slightly buzzed, but other than that I think I’m calming down and regaining strength.  “I think I’m getting there,” I replied.

As my head cleared a little, I made out the shape of a red and white robot similar to the yellow one, but different.  They all look different, I guess. “How is she, Nurse Darby?” he asked. He did sound concerned for my well-being. That’s reassuring.

“She’s coming around, she still needs to lie down for a little bit.”

“Thank Primus,” he said quietly.

No one here seemed to have intent to harm me, thankfully.  My heart stopped pounding as hard; now I’m more confused than scared.  “W-where am I? Why am I here?”

Huge fucking footsteps filled the room, until a huge blue and red figure was very close to me. “Hello, human.” He had a very nice, deep voice (If I’m recalling anything correctly, he sounds the same as the other voice I heard back with the purple sports-car robots). I'll let this one talk to me for a bit.

“You are here at the Autobot base, for your safety.” He paused. “We're Autobots. Autonomous robotic organisms from a far away planet, called Cybertron. We're here to protect your people from the Decepticons.” Another pause. “My name is Optimus Prime.”

That’s quite the interesting name.  He seems nice though. “So… those things that chased me down….”

“Were Decepticons, yes.”

“That still doesn't explain why I'm here… did I do something?” I'm not as scared as I was, but it's still a little frightening to be surrounded by beings that could crush me in a second.

“Once the Decepticons have a target, said target is no longer safe,” Optimus explained.  “I do not currently know why they sought you out, but… you are in need of safety and protection.”

“My family… my job….”

“We can ground bridge you to your obligations,” he promised. “You'll be safe and cared for here.”

A few others joined us: they all varied in size and colors.  What caught my eye was… other _humans_.  So far I’m seeing a teenage boy and girl, and a boy that looks slightly younger than them.

“Who's that?” the human girl asked.

Optimus looked down at me. “My apologies, I neglected to ask your name,” he said.

“O-oh… it's Yasmin.”

The girl lit up with excitement. “You must like metal music! What bands do you like, are you in a band, do you play an instrument?!”

It is true that I look as such: my hair is long and black, I've got tattoos (I think she was looking at my hand tattoos to be honest, they’re the only ones visible), and I have quite the number of piercings. I'm wearing an Iron Maiden shirt with my usual black pants and big leather combat boots (also not able to be seen).

“Miko, you'll have time to interrogate her later,” one of them said, laughing.  I looked around and caught a glimpse of him. He's huge and a shade of army green.  Seems like a chill guy.

“But Bulk….”

“Bulkhead is right, you'll be able to spend more time around her later,” Optimus said. “Yasmin, this is Miko, Raf, and Jack. You'll have humans to converse with, perhaps making your time here more enjoyable.”  Other Autobots came within view; I recognize most of them, but do not know their names.

He turned and gestured to the bots. “This is Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. We've got more who come and go, but you'll meet them later. For now, you've met the majority of Team Prime.”

The other Autobots did their best to appear welcoming. “Finally, someone to keep Miko out of my work,” the one called Ratchet said. He is giving me the mental image of a grumpy old man who kicks kids off his lawn.  He was the one asking how I was, so I’m guessing he’s a good dude despite being obviously annoyed with the kids constantly being in his work.

“Indeed.” Optimus paused. “Please make our guest comfortable.” He left the little circle, likely to return to whatever he had been doing before my arrival.  The rest dispersed as well.

The human called Miko dashed up to me. “You must like heavy metal, right?” She's tiny and has got black and pink hair, and reminds me of myself when I was a teenager (I'm in my 20s).

“I do,” I replied.

“Can she come talk to us now?” Miko asked Nurse Darby.

“Only if she feels better,” the nurse replied.

I sat up.  I suppose I feel good enough to be interrogated by the children.  “I think I’ll be all right if I take it easy,” I replied.

“The kids will be thrilled,” Nurse Darby said.  She is _definitely_ a mom; her mannerisms were just like that of an overprotective mom.

I got up off the bed slowly, causing Miko to beam with excitement.  She takes my hand and leads me up a flight of stairs to what, I guess, is something akin to the upper level of a house with a cathedral ceiling. There's human things up here: a TV with a video game console, a couch, the usual human hangout type of things. The other two follow close behind. “What bands do you like? Are you in a band? Do you play anything?”

“I've got a lot of bands I like, and I'm not in a band, but I play bass for fun.”

The girl's eyes widened. “I play guitar! You can join the band!”

“Perhaps, if I can bring it over,” I said, smiling. She's a carbon copy of me at that age. It's actually kind of sweet. “You know… you remind me of how I was when I was your age.”

“You can't be _that_ old, are you?”

“Well, I'm 25,” I replied.  "I wouldn't consider that 'old'."

“I'm going to look like you when I'm that old,” she stated. “How much did all your piercings hurt?”

“It depends,” I replied. “Different places hurt more.”

“I'm gonna get them soon, hopefully,” Miko said excitedly. “The band will look better than ever!”

I hear a slight groan from where Ratchet is. “Miko, you are not having a band here,” he stated.

“Come on, Ratchet, it'll be fun!”

He sighed, rolled his optics, and returned to working.  He’s definitely not thrilled by Miko’s antics.

“Ignore him, he's an old grouch,” she said.

“I wouldn't be if you kids would shut up once in a while and _stopped being so loud_.”

I'm not sure how well I'm going to get along with him, but he seems like he could be cool if you got past his hard outer shell.  And didn’t annoy him. “Is he always like this?”

“Every hour of every day,” Raf confirmed.

“What are the others like?”

“Bumblebee is my best friend,” Raf said. “He's super fun and cool. Arcee is Jack's friend, she's pretty cool--”

“And Bulk is my best friend, and he's so cool!” Miko interrupted. “You'll love hanging out with us!”

“And there's… others? That's what Optimus said.”

“Yah, you'll meet them later,” Miko replied. “You'll like them.”

“There's a lot of coming and going around here,” Raf said. “It is an Autobot base after all.”

“So… what do we do here as humans?”

“Lots of things,” he said. “I help them with their technology, and the others help them with tasks that are made easier with human assistance.”

I suppose I'll settle into a role eventually.  I'm the oldest one, so I imagine I'll be looking after the younger humans and helping the Autobots with things. I hope this turns out to be all right... Although, it does appear that I am cared about.  That helps.


End file.
